cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Volaju
Vincent Volaju is the main antagonist of Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door. He is a former experimental project on the moon Titan and has since devoted himself to finding the gateway to heaven at any cost. Biography Vincent Volaju does not remember most of his past, so in turn he does not remember his relationship with Electra. All he remembers is the rest of his team were brought to Titan as test subjects for "Nano-Machines" that, disguised as lymphocytes, would enter the body, reproduce, eat the body away, kill the host, and then leave the body as protein. However, he was saved from this horrible fate because he injected himself with a counter nano-machine that destroys all the lymphocytes in one's body. Because of him being experimented on, he sees yellow butterflies in his visions. His plans involve freeing himself from what he calls life; the purgatory, getting his lost memories back, and finding out where the butterflies he seems to see constantly came from. Vincent's devious plans lead to his most well known achievement: being able to beat Spike in a one on one fight. Knockin' On Heaven's Door Vincent Volaju is first seen parking a medical truck on the side of a freeway before it explodes, releasing the nanomachine virus on the people caught in the accident. Faye Valentine witnesses this while she was looking for a bounty head that was supposed to be driving the truck. Once Vincent flees the scene, Faye goes back to the Bebop to show the crew what she had just witnessed. After reviewing the recording via The Redtail, they see an episode of Big Shot which explains the Mars government has put the biggest bounty in history of 300 million Woolongs on the man behind the attack. The crew sees this as their big break and traces a tattoo they saw on Vincent in the video back to a squad that had all been killed on Titan during the war. Seeing no leads to finding Vincent, Spike looks into the virus lead and tracks it down to the Cherious Medical Pharmaceutical Company. As this is happening, Vincent has a meeting with a man who will spread the virus, revealing that the marbles he carries around hold the nanomachine virus in it. Once Spike looks around in the Pharmaceutical Company he meets a girl named Electra Oviroa who has the same tattoo as Vincent. Seeing this as suspicious Spike follows Electra on to a train where Vincent is. Spike recognising him as the man in the video confronts him and has his first skirmish with him. The fight ends with Vincent breaking a window on the train with Spikes head and holding him out it. Electra finds Vincent holding Spike out the window and asks Vincent if he recognises her. He simply ignores her, throws Spike out the window where he nearly falls to his death, and drops a marble filled with the Nano-machine virus on the train killing all onboard. Electra realizing she isn't affected keeps going for Vincent but loses him. Edward, gets ahold of one of the marbles, uses Ein to track down the source of marbles, and finds Vincent's apartment. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bounty Heads